Before He Goes
by A.J. Grey
Summary: Before Jason battles the evil Green Ranger to the death, there is something Kimberly wants him to know. *ONE SHOT*
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know the exact moment she fell in love with him. The moment she thought she might lose him it struck her heart like a knife. He'd always been there, her "big brother", since they were kids and once they became Power Rangers, he also became her leader. He was courageous and brave, never holding back in battle, always fiercely protective of his Rangers.

They'd been through many battles together. Rita had sent monster after monster and they'd always defeated her. This time was different however. This time Rita had her own Ranger, the Green Ranger. He was like no monster Rita had sent before. He was vicious and cruel; in battle he was like Rita's personal pit bull, mauling and ripping them apart. They had only remained alive because Rita pulled him back.

She wasn't going to pull him back next time. Tomorrow, Jason was going to face the Green Ranger one on one, probably to the death. Jason had agreed in order to spare innocent civilians who had become causalities of this battle. This was winner takes all.

Kimberly sat on her bed, trying to decide if she should just tell Jason she loved him or if it would be too distracting. Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart in her chest.

_Why did it take me so long to see what's right in front of me?_

She walked to her window and looked outside. Night had fallen and stars blazed in the sky. Tomorrow would be here before she knew it; she needed to decided to either speak her heart or risk Jason never knowing the depths of her feelings for him.

_Jason could die tomorrow._

She didn't even want to acknowledge this was a possibility but it was. She wanted to tell him. How would he feel about this? What would he say? What if he didn't see her as anything more than a little sister.

Kimberly realized that over the past several months, as they'd fought together, that she spent quite a bit of time admiring the way the Red Ranger filled out his uniform. His muscular upper body tapered gracefully down to his hips and toned thighs. Being next to him whether it was in battle or in class caused her stomach to feel like it was full of butterflies. A blush colored her cheeks as she tried to focus. This wasn't the way she normally looked at Jason.

Why deny it now?

_I'm going to tell him. I don't care about the consequences. I can't let him go off tomorrow not knowing._

Bringing her communicator to her lips, she signaled the Red Ranger.

"Jason, Jason are you there? Its Kim."

"Jason here. What's going on?" he answered.

Just hearing his voice gave her goose bumps.

"Hey can I come over? I need to talk to you. Its important."

"Yeah of course."

"See you in a few."

She could just teleport in but Kimberly wanted time to compose what she was going to say to him. Plus the walk in the night air would calm her nerves. She wasn't worried about running into the Green Ranger; she was sure he was too busy gearing up for tomorrow to deal with harassing her.

Climbing out of her window, she set off in the direction of Jason's house. He just lived a couple blocks over.

Kimberly felt with each step that she was doing the right thing. It felt right that she tell him. Faster and faster, she went, her heart starting to race in her chest. His house came into view; she could see a lamp on his room. Before she could lose her nerve, she tapped on the glass.

A shadow moved in the room and soon the Red Ranger appeared. Raising the window, he expression was stern.

"Kim! What are you doing walking alone in the dark?" he asked worriedly.

"I just needed the air to clear my head. I doubt he's going to bother with anything else tonight."

She couldn't bring herself to say that he was preparing for the death match with Jason tomorrow.

Kimberly climbed in Jason's window and got her first good look at him. Her breath caught in her throat.

Jason's hair was damp from the shower and he wasn't wearing a shirt, just red and black workout pants. He had been sitting at his desk with gauze and bandages and peroxide.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

Jason followed her gaze and quickly started sweeping the items off his desk into a basket.

"I just got a couple cuts I wanted to treat," he answered evenly.

Coming closer to him in the dim light, she could see several scars and wounds on his chest and stomach. It hadn't caught her attention before but right then she realized that he'd stopped taking his shirt off in public and generally covered his body more than before he was a Ranger.

"Jason... Oh my God... I never realized" she stammered.

"I'm okay, Kim. I promise," he smiled down at her. "Red's a good color for hiding blood."

One wound in particular drew her attention and she gingerly traced it with her fingertips. It wasn't very long or very deep but underneath it she felt the beating of his heart. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"The Dark Dimension. When Billy teleported me out before the Green Ranger stabbed me. Well, before he got all the way through." His eyes were dark as he remembered.

She'd almost lost him already and hadn't even known it.

Kimberly quickly drew her hand back from his chest and a slight blush crept into her cheeks. Jason turned and sat on the edge of his bed. He patted a spot next to him and asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

_How can he be so calm knowing what's coming tomorrow?_

She sat next to him and as she started to speak she realized tears had started sliding down her face.

"Kim? What's wrong? What happened?" his brow furrowed in concern.

_He's still more worried about us than himself._

"You're so calm, Jase. How can you be so calm?'

He blinked at her and was quiet for several minutes.

"Honestly, Kim, I'm afraid too," he swallowed. "But I've got to stop him. Too many people have died because of the Green Ranger."

"I don't want you to be one of them," she whispered.

Bringing her hand up, she caressed Jason's cheek and buried her hand in his hair. Holding his head tenderly, she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. She felt him gasp in surprise under her mouth. Taking advantage of his shock, she teasingly ran her tongue along his lower lip before she slipped it inside to stroke his tongue.

When they parted for air, he looked at her quizzically with his dark eyes.

"Kim?" he breathed.

Again, she pulled him to her, kissing and nibbling his lips, her free hand running up his arm to feel his muscular bicep. He wasn't pushing her away or stopping her. In fact, his hand glided to her thigh, stroking her bare skin and teasing at the hem of her shorts.

This time when they moved apart, Kim went on the offensive, pushing the Red Ranger back on the bed and straddling his waist. His eyes widened.

"Kim? What are you doing?" he asked softly.

Leaning down, she whispered in his ear. "I love you Jason Scott."

Her tongue found his ear and teasingly traced the delicate whorls. Jason's breath caught in his throat and he felt himself getting hard. Kimberly started kissing down his jawline then down his neck.

"Kim, I have a confession. I've loved you a long time," he got out between his increasing panting.

She smiled and moved to look down at him.

"I want you, Jason. Please."

He ran his hands up her sides then down again. His fingers teased under the hem of her shirt and grazed her belly. Kimberly moaned.

Reaching up she removed her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Her bra soon followed. Jason moved his hand up her smooth flat abdomen to her cleavage and continued up to run his fingertips over her collarbone. Then he gingerly stroked her breast and teased her nipples.

Kimberly gasped and tilted her head back to give Jason more access. He continued to stroke and tease her breasts until she felt she was going crazy.

She leaned forward and brought her lips to his chest, gently kissing his scars and making sure to flick her tongue over his nipples. The Red Ranger gasped again and his hips reflexively bucked under her. She continued down his stomach until she reached his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He ran his hand through her hair and tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

**Another teaser. Let me know what you think. This is intended to be short but who the hell knows where this plot bunny will take me. Off I go down the rabbit hole! Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly looked into Jason's dark brown eyes and whispered, "Yes."

The Pink Ranger took each of Jason's fingers in her mouth, sucking gently one at a time. Jason groaned at the feel of her warm mouth. Sliding down his body, Kimberly eased his pants and boxers over his hips and tossed them to the floor.

She had never done this before and was slightly nervous about it. But she wanted so much to share this with Jason. _I might never get this chance again._ Slowly she lowered her mouth around the Red Ranger's length and began to swirl her tongue around him and gently sucking. Jason growled deep in his throat and arched his hips into her.

Her doe eyes flickered to the Red Ranger's face and was immediately sure this was the right thing. His head was arched back, a look of passion on his face. She felt his hands entwine in her hair and slightly tug. _Oh_,_ he tastes so good._ Kimberly then licked him up and down paying extra attention to the sensitive area under his penis.

"Kim..." he hissed, face tense with arousal. He had started panting and sweat stood out on his chest and stomach.

Sitting up, Kimberly unfastened her shorts. Jason's eyes snapped open and moving quickly he pushed her back on the bed. Reaching down he guided her shorts and underwear down her quivering legs. He lowered his body between her legs and it was his turn to tease her with his mouth.

Kimberly ran her hands up his muscular arms to his shoulders. _God, he's so strong._ She dug her nails into him as he kissed her deeply. His lips teasingly brushed her skin moving down her neck to her chest where he licked her nipples until she begged for mercy. An intense tingling sensation had started growing between her thighs and she thought she would go crazy before he got there.

Jason looked up at her and smiled seductively. "Tell me what you want, Kim."

"Oh God, Jason I want your mouth on me. Lick me please," she moaned.

Without a word Jason moved down and planted feather light kisses on her inner thighs, working his way up toward where she most wanted him.

"'Jason, please, I can't take it!"

She heard him chuckle slightly then a warm wet sensation was on her. And **in** her. She clutched at Jason's short brown hair and held him to her. His tongue moved in circles around her clit driving her to plead with him again. Then his tongue was there flicking back and forth so quickly it took her breath away. She felt a tightness in her belly;her hands moved to grip the mattress and then she came in Jason's mouth. It took everything in her not scream out in pleasure. The Red Ranger's parents were sleeping nearby after all.

Raising up, Jason reached over Kimberly to get a small bottle of lube out of his bedside table. His breath was fast and heavy. She heard the click of the bottle opening and watched Jason run his hand up and down his length.

"I'll try to be gentle, Kimmie," he soothed, his eyes full of concern.

All Kimberly could do was nod; looking at him naked and sweaty between her legs was a glorious vision. Carefully, the Red Ranger eased himself into her, kissing her lips lightly as she hissed in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head side to side. "Please don't stop."

He rested inside her, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Jason stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, he gently started moving.

The burning pain caused a lot of discomfort at first but once he was moving a new feeling of enjoyment started taking over. She wrapped her legs around Jason's body as if she should keep him there forever. He started moving faster and faster and with a deep growl came inside Kimberly. The Red Ranger collapsed onto her, panting.

When he felt he could lift his head, he looked up at Kimberly and smiled. The Pink Ranger put her hand under his chin and guided his mouth to hers. They ended up sleeping wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning, Kimberly awoke startled, not realizing where she was. Then she noticed Jason sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. He had already morphed into his Red Ranger uniform and Kimberly felt a crushing pain in her chest as she remembered what today was. Sliding out of the blanket, she moved next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please come back to me Jason. I love you."

The End


	3. Battle

Her breath remained caught in her throat, her hands clenched together in front of her chest. It felt like metal bands were cinching her ribs making it ache. Standing here, watching the man she loved fight a bloody, vicious battle, was more than she could take. Strength failing, Kimberly dropped to her knees.

_No, Jason! I can't take this!_

The Red and Green Rangers were now circling each other, both panting, swords held in front of them. The remaining Rangers stood watching, forbidden to interfere. Trini gasped as Kim dropped to the ground.

"Kimberly! Are you ok?" she knelt next to her friend to help her back up.

"Trini..." the Pink Ranger tried to get the words out. "Jason... I can't..."

A roar ripped through the air as the Green Ranger charged at Jason again. The Red Ranger readied his sword and braced for the onslaught. The battle had been going on for a long time and it was obvious that he was tiring. Crimson stains decorated the crisp white of his uniform and the other Rangers noticed he was starting to limp after a cruel slash to the back of his knee.

"Tommy, don't do this!" Jason yelled at the Green Ranger as he shoved him back.

An evil laugh sounded from the green helmet.

"Awww... giving up, Red Ranger? Kneel before me and I'll make your death quick and painless."

Jason snorted. "You'll never win, Tommy. Fight Rita's spell!"

"Seems to me I'm doing just fine. You, on the other hand, look a dead man walking."

Again, Tommy charged.

With Trini's help, Kimberly had regained her feet. The Yellow Ranger could feel her trembling as she kept a protective arm around her waist. Every now and then a stifled sob rocked her.

Suddenly, Tommy dodged all Jason's defenses until they were practically chest to chest. The Red Ranger felt a sharp, fiery pain when the Dragon Dagger pierced his side; his pained gasp was cut off when Tommy's other hand seized Jason's throat. Keeping the dagger firmly planted in his enemy's side, the other Rangers watched in terror as the Green Ranger's helmet seemed to nuzzle their leader and they could hear him hiss something in Jason's face.

"JASON! Tommy, stop!" the Pink Ranger shrieked and she tried to run forward. The Blue and Black Rangers grabbed her back.

"Kim, if we interfere, they'll kill everyone on Earth," Zack whispered in a trembling voice. It was apparent that he was crying under his helmet.

At Kimberly's scream, Tommy shoved Jason back and laughed as the injured Ranger fell to the ground, his hand clutching his bleeding wound.

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie," the evil Ranger tisk tisked., turning towards her and actually giggling at Jason's wheezy "Fuck you, Tommy!"

"Fuck, huh? I guess you two know all about that! I must say I enjoyed your little show last night. I even thought about teleporting in and joing you." he smirked.

Kimberly was stunned. He watched them having sex? Her face burned with embarrassment.

"You really think I wasn't keeping tabs on little Red there? I got hard as a fucking rock when you started going down on him," he purred.

"Shut up!" Kimberly screamed, trying yet again to get her hands on Tommy. Her friends had a harder time holding her at bay this time.

Behind Tommy, Jason was staggering to his feet, his gloved hand drenched with blood as he cradled his side, his Power Sword hanging limply in his other hand. Weakly, he started advancing on Tommy. Kimberly noticed him over the Green Ranger's shoulder.

_I've got to keep him distracted!_

"You're nothing but a fucking pervert, Tommy Oliver!" she spit at him.

"And you're just a little bitch, Pink Ranger! Nothing wrong with a good hard fuck! I really enjoyed jacking off and imagining absolutely wrecking the both of you! Of course, I had to kill Red at the end. That's what I was imaging when I got off! And this was what I cut his throat with." A green fiery flash and the Sword of Darkness appeared in Tommy's hand.

The Green Ranger seemed to enjoy saying the nastiest possible things he could think of. Kimberly was thankful for the helmets; she couldn't look at her friends' faces right now as Tommy spewed his filth.

Her eyes again locked on Jason; he was standing straighter but Kimberly could see the slight shaking of the Power Sword as his hands trembled from the agony. Pure fury at Tommy's obscene comments powered him through it.

Finally, he was standing right behind Tommy. Dropping his heavy sword to the ground, he then pulled his Blaster from its holster.

"Tommy," he said in a calm cool voice.

"Huh?" the Green Ranger spun around in astonishment.

"How about you fuck this?" Jason growled, shooting Tommy in the chest at close range.

The shot knocked the evil Ranger back; he almost collided with the other Rangers. Jason limped closer and took aim at the Sword of Darkness.

"It's all over, Tommy," said in a much quieter voice. A single blast and the sword disintegrated.

Tommy screamed in pain and clutched his head. In a flash, he demorphed and lay curled up on the ground.

"Jason, you destroyed the Sword!" Zack cried triumphantly.

But the Red Ranger didn't respond. He stood, swaying, the entire side of his uniform soaked in blood. In almost slow motion, he too sunk to the ground, his Blaster dropping from his limp fingers.

"Jason! No!"

Kimberly ran forward, catching Jason before he could fall over. She eased him down in her lap and with trembling fingers popped the clasps on Jason's helmet.

Jason's skin and lips were so pale. His dark brown eyes seemed hazy. Kimberly felt him shudder from the pain.

"Jason, stay with me! Please!" Reaching up, she quickly removed her helmet and tearfully kissed the Red Ranger's mouth. "I can't bear to lose you!"

Billy appeared beside them; he had demorphed and was pressing his blue sweatshirt into Jason's wound.

"We've got to get to the Command Center fast!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ladies and gents! Hope everyone is having a terrific Friday night. I know I am; I'm finally sitting down to update some stories and enjoying an adult beverage while watching a program on Schizophrenia! Sorry its been so long. I've had school to finish and been wrestling with a bit of writers block but here's something for you to enjoy while I figure out what I'm doing next! **

* * *

She sat at his bedside, his hand entwined in hers, all through the night. Kimberly blinked back her tears and her thumb traced gentle circles on her lover's skin. Jason looked so pale against the stark white of the bed sheets as he lay in the medical bay of the Command Center. The only movements were the almost imperceptible rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. He was hooked up to so many machines; she couldn't keep them all straight.

_Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok._ The thought looped in her mind ceaselessly. _He can't die; I can't live without him._ A lone tear trickled along her nose to drip on the sheets.

Standing in the doorway, the other Rangers watched as the Pink Ranger kept a vigil over her Red Ranger. They had had no idea of the feelings between their comrades. None of them knew what to say to ease Kimberly's worries; Jason was far from out of the woods.

It had been a crazy whirl of beeping machines and pure panic in first those frantic moments after Jason and Tommy's clash. Both were severely injured; Jason was not doing as well. He had lost so much blood and for a few terrifying seconds, his heart had stopped. Billy had been able to revive him with a lot of determination and a pinch of luck, although he'd never admit that.

Those few seconds had seemed to stretch into minutes as the Red Ranger lay looking blankly ahead. Zack held Kimberly tightly to his chest as Billy and Trini worked to save Jason; Kimberly's eyes were fixed on Jason's bloody, white gloved hand, limply dangling.

"I got him! I got him!" Billy's cry had rung out and brought a gasp of relief to the other Rangers.

It seemed like ages ago now. The only thing Kimberly wanted to do was curl up beside Jason and hold him to her and never let him go.

* * *

From his vantage point, Tommy could see Kimberly protectively watching over Jason. He was still on lock down for Jason's safety while they both recovered. He couldn't fault them for that. _I probably killed the Red Power Ranger,_ he grieved to himself. _I'm a monster._ The anguish was almost more than he could bear. The Green Ranger had suffered severe burns from the blaster but it hadn't fully penetrated his suit; only the heat had scalded him. The Command Center's technology was advanced enough to bring him around more easily than the Red Ranger.

Nausea overcame him as he remembered how it felt plunging his dagger into the Red Ranger's unprotected side. He remembered the stunned gasp, the weak grip around his wrist as he choked Jason. Most distressing of all was remembering the joy he had felt, the primal excitement in his chest as he felt Jason's panicked pulse thudding wildly in his neck. Tommy had felt very much like a vicious wild animal aroused by the blood of its prey.

His cheeks reddened with embarrassment as Kimberly glanced furtively over at him. As a final insult (and because he couldn't spit in Jason's face with their helmets on), he had leaned close and whispered to him, "I would have made Kim cum harder than that."

Never in a million years would he have ever spoken the way he did. Hell, he never would have dreamed he'd have done half the shit he'd done. The spell was broken and it hurt like a motherfucker. Rita still buzzed in his head like an annoying fly but at least he could ignore her now.

Jason just had to pull through. He'd saved him from Rita's spell and stopped him from hurting more people. _Come on, Jason, please wake up. I'm so sorry,_ he fervently prayed.

**Sorry this is so short; my beverage has unfortunately turned my brain a wee bit soft so I'm going to bed. I will be back with more on my other stories. The ability to write in a logical sequence is starting to disappear. If I keep going tonight I might write something really incoherent. Cheers! ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	5. Chapter 5

A throbbing ache radiated from his side and across his torso. Whimpering softly, Jason slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry and his mind was clouded with confusion. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Nausea threatened to overwhelm him.

_What happened?_

As the world came into focus, the Red Ranger realized he was in the medical bay of the Command Center. He was surprised by the amount of equipment that surrounded him, beeping softly. _I must have been hurt bad_. Suddenly disjointed images and emotions flashed through his memory.

_Clash of swords. The sound of his panting echoing in his helmet. Fiery pain. Exhaustion. Anger. So much blood covering the ground; his glove soaked so that it was almost as red as his uniform. _

Jason squeezed his eyes tightly as the full weight of those memories pressed down on him. He fought to keep the bile from rising up his throat. Something else tugged at his mind, nagging at him.

_Kimberly! Her tear streaked face looking down at him as the world faded to black._

His heart began thundering in panic and he quickly opened his eyes.

Jason didn't have to look far. The Pink Ranger sat curled in a chair next to his bed asleep. He didn't want to wake her. A ghost of a smile twitched the corners of his mouth as he studied the beautiful girl who loved him. Her long lashes lay against her skin, soft pink lips slightly parted. He could just barely hear her gentle breathing. He wondered how long she'd been there, waiting for him to wake up.

The Red Ranger still couldn't believe that she loved him. Everything had happened so fast. Kimberly telling him she was in love with him, their first night together, and then his battle with the Green Ranger. His eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped him.

_The Green Ranger..._

Anger ignited in his chest as the memory of what happened flashed in front of his eyes. He saw the civilians the Green Ranger mercilessly slaughtered, their screams and their blood dripping from his sword. He remembered fighting with all his might so other innocents would be spared. He desperately wanted to beat Tommy's face to a bloody pulp.

The Red Ranger felt his face flush as he then suddenly remembered what the Green Ranger had hissed at him and the filth he spewed at Kimberly. He felt vengeance flare in his heart; he wanted to also pay Tommy back for his treatment of Kim.

Pain rolled over Jason at that moment and he shuddered.

_And for the agony he's caused me_, he mentally added as a tear trickled from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Nearby in another bed, Tommy lay in the darkness ensnared in a hellish nightmare. Sweat stood out on his brow and his arms and legs jerked. Occasionally soft noises slipped past his lips as his mind worked with the evil thoughts that still inhabited his heart.

_He was standing in front of the Red Ranger; his Dragon Dagger was plunged to the hilt in his enemy's side. Slowly, he pulled the blade out, blood dripping on the dusty ground and gushing down Jason's thigh. With a violent energy, he suddenly and viciously began stabbing the Red Ranger in the stomach, his hand gripping the teen's neck, fingers digging in. Jason struggled against the attack, his hands trying to grab the dagger. But the stabbing was so frenzied it was impossible. In a rage, he threw the Red Ranger down and straddled him, slashing now. Jason was trying to cry out for him to stop but his mouth was full of blood. The wet, choking cries only excited him more. Standing up, he began jumping up and down on the injured Ranger's body. Joy and excitement consumed him._

Tommy suddenly set up and let out an agonized wail that was quickly followed by a bout of vomiting. Shame and disgust hung like a cloak around his shoulders. He noticed with mortification that he was still sexually aroused from his dream.

_I'm pure evil. I'm the devil. I've killed and injured so many. I just want to die._

The savageness of the dream was sickening enough but in that moment he had enjoyed it enough to become aroused.

A memory trickled in, a memory of his childhood. He had sat huddled on the couch alone, watching Alice in Wonderland. Tommy had been absolutely terrified knowing what was coming for poor Alice: the Jabberwocky.

_That's what I am. The Jabberwocky. _

He hung his head and sobbed.


End file.
